mrlegenddfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Cray / Rockboy
Biography Rockboy was a simple teenager leading a hard but bearable life until one day when a secret company called "Mechtaph" kidnapped him and experimented on him without his or his family's agreement and after hours of pain he escapes and so on Rockboy was born. History ,,Indestructible is the word that defines me perfectly" -Rockboy # Until he became a Rockboy, Johnny Cray was a normal kid but with a pretty hard life, being beaten and mocked at school he continues to see the good side of things, thinking that maybe he can change the world as little as possible, his father having cancer and his mother having a bored job, hope disappeared when his mother had an accident and she was also hospitalized and johnny didn't know how to fix everything.Until one day when he was returning from high school he was kidnapped by a secret company called Mechtaph which deals with extraterrestrial activity and technology, when he got there he was put in a series of operations to find out if he would it could be compatible with the greatest discovery in history, a rock as big as a palm that is believed to have immeasurable amounts of energy, but impossible to access because it seems to need a host to release or use it. , dozens of soldiers were sacrificed to access the stone but this showed no sign it needed a certain rare form of DNA After being anesthetized it was put into the process of transposition of the stone (later called Rockardium) in place of the heart because this would be his new source of life and power. * After the rock managed to connect with Rockboy's nervous system he woke up and tried to escape, but what scientists didn't know is that the rock changes Rockboy's body even more, giving him impenetrable armor as protection and the power to create and manipulates the fire as offensive Before they call for reinforcements he manages to escape and uncontrollably burning everything around him hardly manages to find the exit and escape. * Confused and thinking he was going to die, Rockboy wanted to run away and hide until he understood what was happening but Mechtaph managed to reach him and surround him,while the agency manager with a megaphone told him to calm down, everything will be explained, he finally give up only to understand what is happening. * After being told what happened and why he understands but said that he has some conditions not to be used to conquer the world or subjugate and to agree on what will be used, or will try to escape or to destroy the agency, they remain mute by his maturity and determination. For months, he was kept secret to understand his powers and learn how to fight, scientists were surprised by Rockboy's speed of learning, figured out how to fly, deal with impossible situations and the unique abilities of his powers, in the end, seemed like the perfect soldier any army dreams of. * At first the idea of a secret weapon did not seem to fit his taste, so he decided to become a hero, although it seemed a little funny, but this was the image of justice that could change the world, but having no costume to do. decided that his own armor should be suit after several attempts found a simple but badass at the same time (the image next to it is one of his attempts) The Name of a Hero Although he was forbidden to go out or be seen Rockboy decided to be seen and to show his strength and abilities, in his first appearance followed a car full of armed criminals who just wanted to get away from the police and how seemed to fail then he appears out of nowhere and stops the car efficiently without killing anyone or injuring * Immediately after that he went from there flying into the world the world drew thousands of conclusions from this being an alien, or a demon, or a mutant and some even as a comic book hero although he was a little afraid if he is really trustworthy,after this scene the agency judged him but more because he had to keep it secret for a longer time although he had done something good, immediately after Mechtaph gave explanations on tv at the continental level and apologized at the same time for the immaturity of Rockboy and now all their secret weapon was found. * But the world saw Rockboy as a real hero or even a justice fighter, other less friendly nations saw him as a threat, many found him nicknames and wanted to see him in action and more. , and of course not. to resist showed up again by saving a burning building by absorbing the fire and saving everyone from there, after everyone thanked him,but when he wanted to leave, a little girl stopped him showing a drawing with him that he wrote "the hero rock boy" and then he came up with the idea to be called Rockboy Best Friend * When the vast majority accepted Rockboy, everything was going well until a threat appeared that seemed to be heading towards the planet and Rockboy was only sent to eliminate it, the threat seemed to be a kind of man but with great powers. *When he had landed somewhere in the desert,he was heading for the city, then Rockboy comes to him and tells him to surrender ,because he didn`t want to hurt him, but the alien is laughing at him and tells him that nothing on our primitive planet anyway it can`t hurt him, then Rockboy realized he still had to fight him. * At the same time the agency was able to see the real power of both Rockboy and the alien. https://youtu.be/k3d3EmsW3HQ * Here`s a link for the fight * During the fight, they seemed just as powerful and no one seemed to back down, although Rockboy was still trying to win, the alien was just having fun with someone on his level, when he suddenly stopped fighting saying he was wrong and now he sees that he is not he can conquer the planet if Rockboy can stop him, so he decided to join him only if he fights more often and by this promise he has a weird friendship, although he was a little arrogant and quite destructive he was quite bro with Rockboy. * He later named Firepunch only because he thought it fit because his energy resembles fire in appearance and because he uses his energy for physical strength bonus.